Jon Talbain
Jon Talbain is a character from Darkstalkers series, he makes his debut on Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors as one of the playable characters of the game. Story Jon was born to a British human mother and heroic werewolf father. His mother was murdered by an evil supernatural being sent by Jedah, who hated his father, shortly after giving birth to him. He had no contact with his father, who was not even aware that his son was alive. Although he was alone, he had lived a peaceful life as a human and trained with a half-breed like him who helped him control his supernatural powers. One full-moon night, his master was murdered by a group of bandits, the primal beast within him awoke and he turned into a werewolf and fought them off. The transformation caused him to be shunned from human society. Though shocked by discovering he was a Darkstalker, Talbain harbored no animosity towards his parents, whom had never been a part of his life. Talbain was determined not to let the his primal instincts consume him. Following his inner voice, he devoted himself to fighting and pushing himself beyond his limit, believing that if he retained his inner humanity, he might regain his physical humanity as well. After Pyron was defeated, Talbain's supernatural form was lifted and regained his human form. Despite this, humanity still feared him, and he found acceptance only amongst children. Although he sustained his human form for many years, he often felt that the beast still dwelled within him. One day, he heard a voice in the back of his mind and he turned into a werewolf once again. It was then that Talbain discovered it would be impossible for him to be rid of his curse. During the battles in the realm of the Majigen, Talbain came face to face to tame his inner beast in the form of a darker version of his Werewolf state, Dark Talbain. After defeating his malevolent doppelganger, Jon was finally able to control his form and resolved to live his life as a wolf. Regardless of this, he retained his humanity, like his father, he has great compassion for children, even caring for two orphans (as seen in his Darkstalkers 3 ending). In issue three of the UDON comics series, Jon meets Felicia during his travels, and the two debate as to whether or not humanity will ever be able to accept the existence of Darkstalkers and supernatural beings like themselves, with Jon thinking that it was somewhat impossible. Felicia rebutted that humans not liking them were just "bumps in the road," and that one day, both humanity and the supernatural would live in harmony. Felicia then convinced Talbain to join her, so that she could prove to him that humans were not all bad, and together they traveled to the orphanage where she grew up. Darkstalkers Appearances Darkstalkers 4: Blood Moon Tournament Talbain is one of the returning characters of the game. Vampire Successor/Darkstalkers 4 Talbain is one of the returning characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Territorial Talbain is one of the Starting Lineup characters. Capcom Fighting Evolution 2 Talbain is one of the characters of the game. Marvel vs. Capcom: The Next Generation He is one of the characters from Capcom side. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Talbain is one of the characters from Capcom Fraction. SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium Talbain is one of the playable characters from Capcom side. Mortal Kombat: Fate of Worlds He is one of the characters from Darkstalkers side. Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem He is one of the characters from Capcom side. Dengeki Bunko vs. Capcom He is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Emi Yusa from The Devil is a Part-Timer. Type-Moon Vs Capcom He is one of the characters from Capcom side. Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 Talbain returns to be playable on this sequel. Touhou vs. Capcom: Village of the Warriors He is one of the characters from Capcom side. DC VS. Capcom: Fight of Legends Talbain is one of the characters from Capcom side. Dark Horse vs. Capcom Talbain is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Ellen Ripley from Aliens series. Nitroplus vs. Capcom: The Battle of Heroes Talbain is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Romeo from Gekkou no Carnevale. Capcom Vs. 07thExpansion He is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Ange Ushiromiya from When Seaguls Cry. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Jon Talbain appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Felicia. Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse Jon Talbain appears as a Solo Unit. Trivia *Amaterasu from Capcom's Okami series received an alternate costume in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 based on Jon. *Jon's last name comes from Lawrence Talbot, the name of the titular Wolfman from the Lon Chaney Jr. film of the same name. His Japanese name is pronounced similar to "garou", a Japanese word meaning "hungry wolf". *It is possible that Jon was also inspired by real-life martial artist Bruce Lee. The resemblance can be seen through his use of nunchaku, his taunts and poses, some of his attacks, his association with dragons, and even the way he howls during attacks sounding much like Lee's famous yells. His body is also lean and relatively slight, comparable to Lee's. Furthermore, he dresses in kung fu pants and fights shirtless, although this is perhaps attributable more to martial artist stereotypes in general. *Cornell, a character from the Castlevania series, resembles Talbain; both of them are werewolves and are highly skilled in martial arts and have platinum hair colors *In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, a DLC Character, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, has an attack similar to Talbain's aerial dashes. Coincidentally enough, Valkenhayn has a wolf form as well, also being a werewolf himself. *In prevailing folklores, a werewolf would be the mortal enemy of a vampire, often battling to the death. Oddly enough, there is no major feud so far between him and the resident vampire of the series, Demitri. *Jon Talbain's Moment Slice can dismember an enemy from head to toe, whose effects are more obvious in more recent versions of the game. *Jon Taibain has very similar traits to Ken Masters from the Street Fighter series, as both of them value family and the protection of love ones. Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters